Dark Brother
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: Link's brother, Dark, has been a Shadow slave in the Water Temple for seven years. Link promised to come back for him. Will they find each other after four months, and can they face this new battle together?
1. Chapter 1

The water was still. A battle had take place. Blood was spilled. Swords, chains, hammers, arrows and magic were used. Nothing could stop the grim feeling in the room. Both warriors stood in the middle of the room, their swords in their hands. Their breathing was heavy. The never moved. Not even when Link sank to his knee while one leg was still up. He looked up at the one standing infront of him.

" Come on, Dark. Stop, I don't want to hurt you. Please, brother." Link pleaded. Dark walked closer to him and placed his sword to Link's neck. " You never came for me. Lord Ganon wants you dead. He made me his slave in this temple. For seven years! You left me alone for seven years!" Dark yelled. Link saw the pain his brother's eyes. Link put his sword away and stood up almost falling over. Dark placed his sword to his side. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dark. I wish I could have saved you. I'm so sorry you were sent to this temple. But, I can't stop being this hero. I have to get all the medallions." Link said. " I'll come back for you. As soon as this war is over. I'll come to get you."

Dark fell to his knees and dropped his sword. " You never forgot about me?" " No, Dark. I never did. You are my brother. I promise when this war with Ganon is over, I'll take you home. Promise." Dark just looked at his brother and uncontroled tears fell down his face. Dark just sat there in the water. Wonder why Link was choosen to be The Hero of Time, and he was choosen to be the Shadow in the, Water Temple. None of it made sense to him, but did it have to? It all happend for a reason. " You'll come back for me? After you defeat Lord Ganon?" Dark said. " Yes. I'm not leaving you in this watery hell. I'll come back. All you have to do is stay here, and wait for me. I promise. As fast as I can, I will come back for you."

Dark stood up then. He raised his hand and opened the door behind him. Thats when the water around them moved slowly. " When you go through that door there is a chest open it and take the weapon inside it. It will help you defeat the creature in this temple. There will be a hole in the floor, go though it and when you get in the water, becareful of the vortexs. Then back track your way to the entrance and the door to the creature will be open for you. Be cautious, the monster can hurt you badly. And-- keep your promise, please?"

" I will, Dark. After this is over, everything for us will go back to normal. I'll take you home and we will do what ever you want. I don't care what it is, I just want you home. I'm coming back. And thank you, I will be as careful as I can be."

Link was then gone. Off to fight the moster that was in the temple. His goals on this quest had just changed. Not only was he going to get his life back, but his brother was going to get his back too. Dark had lost seven years of freedom. Link was going to get him out of here. No matter what that cost, his brother, was going to be able to be free again. Ganon was going to pay for the pain he has caused. Link was going to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Four Months Later

" I'm not going to marry him! He is a total ass!" said Nira, she is the daughter of an elder. The village that her father governed was under an attack of sorts from Ganon's nephew, Daris. He picked Nira not just beacuse she was the elder's daughter, but also because she was the most beautiful of them all. Her marriage to him would stop the attacks on their village. " You will marry Daris. Your marriage will save our village." said her father. Nira groaned. " Sorry, father. But, I'm not and I hate this dress!" Nira threw the wedding dress to the floor of her bedroom and then changed into her normal day dress and climbed out the window.

Screams of people rang all around. Nira looked and saw woman and children running away from their homes as it was being destroyed by monsters. " Daris! What the hell are you doing?" Nira yelled. She ran to the village. She knew Daris was the reason for all this. It had to be him. As she ran a sword went to her neck. Nira stopped and looked at the man. His eyes were as red as blood. His haor was silver and he wore all black. But his eyes may have been blood red, but there was no evil in them. Only sorrow. The man put his sword down. " Who are you?" Nira asked him. " My name, is Dark. Why is this village under attack?" " Ganon's nephew, Daris is angry with me 'cause I wont marry him." Dark looked a bit confused. But he nodded and went to help the village with the monster issue.

Nira saw him fight as if he had done it his whole life. He seemed calm within battle, but not wanting to be in it. Nira saw someone in pain and sadness. But, she couldn't see why. Dark was walking back toward Nira. She took a step forward. " Nira!" Nira stopped and turned her head to see who was calling her. It was Daris. He ran to her gripping her arm and pulling her to his side. " Let me go." Nira demanded. " No. You are coming with me. You will be safe." he said.

" She wont be safe with you. You are Ganon's nephew. No one is safe with your kind." said Dark. Drais looked and saw him. " You? You are suppose to be inslaved in the Water Temple...how did you get free?" " Since, Link didn't defeat your uncle for good, but hurt him enough. I was able to get free. His power over the temples has deminished." Daris held Nira tighter. She tryed to push away " I believe she asked you to let her go." Daris glared at him and didn't let Nira go. Dark pulled out his sword and rushed over and placed it to Daris neck. Daris snarred and placed his lips to Nira's ears. " I'll get you back one way or another." He then let her go and walked away.

Nira looked and saw Dark put away his sword. " Thank you." Nira said. Dark nodded and saw that the villaged had calmed down. " I never got your name, miss." " Oh, Nira." " I know this may seem an odd question, but have you seen someone that looks just like me? Only difference is he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's my brother." Nira shook her head. Dark sighed and turned to walk away. " Dark. Wait." Dark turned and looked at her. " Where are you going?" she asked. " To find my brother . I haven't seen him in four months. I believe Ganon is hunting him down, along with the Princess Zelda. She has gone missing from what I have heard." " May I come with you?" Nira asked.

Dark looked at her in surprise. " Why?" Dark asked. " I owe you my life. And well, would you believe I really want my own life?" Dark laughed. " I wouldn't mind the company." Nira smiled. Dark smiled also. They both walked out of the village inot the Hyrulen Fields.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was buring hot. When the wind went through the skies, it was as if fire was spreading through the air. Link rode through the fields and stopped infront of the castle gate. It looked as it should. Zelda moved alittle. She was asleep, leaning against his chest. She looked up at him and smiled at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He heard someone laughing. Link looked up. " Dark!" Zelda looked and saw Dark still laughing. " Well, finding you was easy. I didn't get to kill anymore of Ganon's freaks."

Link got off of Epona and rushed to his brother. He put his hands on Dark's shoulder's and looked at him in amazment. Link looked at him from head to toe, front to back. " How did you get out? Where have you been?" Link asked. Dark laughed. When you battled Ganon, I was able to escape. But, you didn't kill him. He had a village attacked not far from here." Dark looked and saw Zelda. " Good to see you, Princess. My brother treating you right?" Zelda smiled and nodded. She looked at the girl with Dark. " Who is she?" Zeld asked. " Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Nira. Dark said I could join him. He helped my village." "Dark? Allowing someone to be around him? Wow." said Link. Dark hit his brother on the shoulder. Zelda walked over too Nira. " What happened to your village?" Nira's eyes sank to the ground. " Ganon's nephew had my home attacked because I wouldn't marry him." She them looked at Dark. " If it wasn't for Dark, Darius would have taken me. I owe him very much." Nira said.

All of a sudden, a tree fell between the them, seperating the girls from the heros. Epona was with the girls, nighing so loud and kicking her legs around in sudden shock. Zelda and Nira caught her and Nira sang to the horse to clam her. Dark was taken over by her voice. It was so soft and loving. _ What's happenong to me?_ Dark had never in his life felt this way. He was always doing Ganon's dirty work. But, Nira was a new type of freedom to him. Something he was so unprepared for.

" My nephew's wife has a lovely voice." Nira looked up and glared. " I will never be married to your nephew and I never will be. So drop dead!" Link and Dark drew their swords. " She is to marry Ganon's nephew? Dark, that's not good news." " No shit, Link!" Dark rushed over to Nira and Zelda's side with Link behind him. " Nira is staying with me. Darius will never have her. You hands and his will never touch her." Dark made that demand very clear. Ganon laughed. " You claim her do you?" Dark was still for a moment. Nira and Dark just looked at each other. He looked back at Ganon. " Yes. I claim her. She stays with me."

Ganon laughed. That laugh of evil and cruelty would have been able to brake glass. " We'll see." Ganon was then gone. Dark took Nira's hand. " Are you all right?" " Yes. Thank you, again." The sun was going down. The sky was so many different colors. They all looked up till the sun was almost gone. " We better find some place to stay the night. We can plan what we are going to do tomorrow." said Link. Zelda patted Nira's shoulder. " Don't worry. Gannon wont hurt you. Nor will his nephew. We promise." Nira smiled and held Dark's hand still with hers. Dark didn't let go. He couldn't. The girls got on Epona and the two heros walked on each side of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Darius sat in the throne room with his uncle. He blasted vases, glass items and tables to pieces as his anger grew far more then he had thought. Ganon sat next to his nephew. " You must stay calm. You will have ur bride soon. I promise." Darius shoved his hand through his hair in aggrivasion. " Uncle, its so hard. I hate waiting. This morning I woke up and walked to her room we have here for her. She doesn't love me. Yet, I love her and want her with me." Ganon waved his hand and opened a door. A man walked in and bowed. " Father? Cousin? What is your need?"

" Velton. Your cousin needs your help. You know of his bride?" Velton nodded. " Yes, father." Darius walked to his cousin and went to his knees. " Velton, will you help me? Please?" " Of course I will. You are like a brother to me, Darius. I will bring Nira back to you and you both will be wed. I give you my word." Darius smiled and thanked his cousin. Velton watched Darius walk away. " Father, will he be all right till I return with her?"

" Yes. He will be just fine. Just bring Nira to him. He will be more pleased if she is here. I know you will not fall me. You are my son after all." Velton bowed to his father and left him. Velton moved through the palace as a plan formed in his mind to return Nira to Darius. He would do what ever it took to get her back for his cousin. The was still and cold, but to Velton this was normal and his job was simple. His family was important to him and he was going to make sure they were happy. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Link, lead the way to Lake Hyrule. He remembered that an old man had a lab aorund there and he had been away for a long time. By the looks of it, it had some remodeling done. Zelda helped Dark, getting Nira off of Epona. Nira made a noise, she was extremly tired. Link opened the door and allowed them to go first. Dark looked aorund the room and saw that the house had changed since he had last seen it when Link and him were younger. Zelda walked upstairs and then came back down.

" There are a few rooms upstairs, Dark. You can take her up there." Dark nodded and walked past her. Dark opened the door by pushing it open with his back. He did the same closing it. He layed Nira on the bed, covering her with a blanket. Nira moved and her eyes opened. " Dark." He looked at her. " You should sleep. You have had a rough couple of days." he told her. He began to walk away, but she caught his hand. " Stay with me. Please."

Dark knew that was a bad idea. But, he didn't want to leave her. She had been through so such and well, so had he. " Nira, I really should leave. You need to sleep." " Please. Stay." Nira pleaded. Dark sighed and went next to her. She layed her head in his lap. Dark didn't know what to do. He wanted to call for Link to help him, but, he didn't. He layed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. Her smile made him loose all sense. His eyes seemed to become clouded. Nira sat up looking at him. " Dark? Are you well?" He cupped the side of her face and placed his mouth on hers.

Dark thought she would pull away from him, but she didn't. Nira kissed him back, lacing her fingers with his. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. Nira moaned. Dark was demanding, but his kiss was tender. He pulled away and looked at her. " I have never kissed anyone before." Nira laughed. " Well, I think you did rather well. I liked it." Dark laughed. He really laughed. He hadn't done that in years.

Nira hugged him. " I care for you. Even though its been a few days, I really do." Dark wanted to take those words and seal them away some place safe. No one had said those kind of words to him before. Link had said things that was from a brother's kind of love, but Nira. She was the first to tell him, that she cared for him. He leaned back and she layed her head on his chest. " Get some sleep, Nira. I'll be here when you wake." " Promise?" " Yes. I promise."

The moon was high in the night sky. Dark looked and saw the clouds moving slowly around. The window sprung open and the wind came crashing in. A man stood in the room, two feet from the bed. " Who the hell are you?" Dark demaned. " I'm Velon. Ganon's son and General. My cousin would love to have his bride back." Velon pulled his sword out of its sheath, and aimed it at Dark's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark narrowed his gaze at Velon. He picked Nira up in his arms, cradleing her to his chest. Velon too a step forward. " You have no place to run. Just give her too me, and everything will be fine." Dark stood up on the bed next to the window. " Give her too me." Velon ordered.

" Never." Dark said. He turned around quickly and jumped out the window. He landed on his feet and he felt Nira's arms tight around his neck. " Please tell me you have a very good reason for jumping out of the window." Dark and Nira looked up at the window and saw a man in the window. Nira wanted to scream when she saw who the man was. Dark raised his hand and blasted Velon in the chest. " Lets go." Dark grabbed Nira's hand and ran. Velon vanished as Link and Zelda rushed in the room.

Link dashed to the window. " Dark! " Zelda went to him as he went to his knees. " Why didn't he call me?!" Zelda took his hands in hers. " Link, don't you think he would have? That man we saw must have been here for Nira." Link stood facing the broken window. " I just got him back. After the medallions were collected four months ago, I thought everything would be fine." Link sat on the bed. His heart filled with sorrow and greif. "I left his for seven years, because I have to be this hero. Now, I dont know if I'm hero enough to go find him again." Link confessed.

Zelda bent down infront of him, takin his face in both her hands. " Link, listen to me." she ordered. " You will see him again, you know you will. All we have to do is look long and hard and be patient. No matter what it takes we will find him." Link bent his head a small amount till his lips touched hers. Zelda knew she had given him some hope. " Lets go find them." Link said. He grabbed all the weapons he could get his hands on, even Dark's sword. _ Don't you dare die on me, Dark. Don't you dare die._

Nira tripped on her feet, from pure exhaustion. They had ran so far, without stopping. Dark knelt beside her. He could hear her breathing. It was heavy and hard. " Nira, we need to keep moving." She glared at him with a look so fierce he moved back a small bit. " We have ran acroos those whole damn field!" Dark could tell she was extremly tired. Dark kissed her head and pulled her into a tight hug. " I wont let him hurt you, Nira.You know I wont." Nira circled her arms around his neck cry tears upon his skin.

" Don't cry. Everything will be fine. Come on." He look her hand and lead her across the field. " Where are we going, Dark?" He smiled at her. He felt himself becoming happy. Happier then he had been in seven years. " Home. We are going home." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark and Nira entered the forest and looked around. The village was still and empty. No one was around. Nira held Dark's hand tighter. She had never been in the forest before. Her father had told her stories about it before when she was young. " This way." Dark tugged her alittle. " Dark." he looked at her. She looked so exhausted. He gave a small smile. He bent down next to her and gently picked her up. She layed her head on his shoulder. Dark looked around and saw the tree house that he and his brother lived in. Memories of playing and running around gave Dark a sense of hope. Those memories are what kept him sane in the Water Temple. And now, he had Nira. A wonderful girl that barly knew him and had joined him, not knowing of his past or his present. He felt honored beyond anything.

He reached the house. " Nira-" He saw that she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her. So, he carefuly, climbed up the ladder to the tree house with one arm and her in his other arm. He made it too the top and carried Nira inside, the house was small, but big enough. He found his and Link's old room and layed Nira on the bed. Surprisingly, she fit on too the bed. Her hair slid to the side of her face. He slowly tucked the small bit of hair behind her ear. She looked so lovely while asleep. Dark moved away, as he walked the door way to the hall, but he almost tripped. He caught the side of the wall. " Dark?" He turned and saw Nira, she was leaning on her side looking at him.

" Nira. It's okay. Go back to sleep. I wont be far." Nira smiled and layed back down. The curtains moved with the aid of the wind. Dark walked over and placed the blanket from the other bed over her. The wind made her hair dance around her face. Dake wanted to hold her, but he didn't want to wake her. He sat on the other bed, watching her for awhile before he drifted to sleep.

**Ganon's Castle**

Darcis blasted Velon threw the wall. Ganon sat at his throne laughing. " You let her get away! " " Darcis, allow me to explain. I know where he went." Darcis calmed himself. " I'm listening." Velon got up and knelt before his cousin, then rose. " He has taken her to the forest. With your permisson father, I would like to have another chance to bring her back her." Ganon smiled. " Of course, my son. Darcis, will allow it also." Darcis turned and scrowled his uncle. " Uncle! Are you out of your mind?! He failed."

Ganon didn't say a word to his nephew. He stood up and went to his son. " Go and rest, Velon. Then when you are well rested you may act upon your plan." Velon nodded. Darcis lumped in his throne and looked at his uncle. " Darcis, your cousin is doing his best for you. Be calm adn just patient." " Yes uncle." Darcissaid with anger and wearyness in his voice. " She's mine. Not that damned slaves." Dacris said underhis breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Light poured into the room. Nira opened her eyes as the sun beamed on her face. She sat up on her side, pushing her hair from her face. She saw Dark asleep on the other bed a bit from her. He looked so peaceful, laying there. Nira got up and went to kneel beside Dark. She moved his silver hair from his face. His hand covered hers, pulling her on the bed, holding her close to him.

" Good morning." Dark said.

Nira laughed. " Good morning. How did you sleep?"

" Wonderful. For once."

Nira layed her head on his shoulder smiling. He was wonderful. Yet, she could tell he was holding back pain. Everytime she looked into his eyes thats what she saw. Pain. What had happened to him? Dark didn't seem like the type of person that would do any wrong.

" What are you thinking?" he asked.

" Oh nothing. Just enjoing being with you. Thats all." Nira sat up and looked at him then. He looked as if he was waiting for something to happen. Had he ever been with someone before? Nira was thinking not. He was very kind and gentle with her but, he seemed out of his element. She pulled his hand in hers. She saw his face. He looked as if, he was beign given something that he shouldn't have at all. Who hurt him? And why?

Nira leaned over and kissed him. Dark, was taken by complete shock. Never had he imagianed, that someone would...like him. Nira was the first to show this to him. Dark sat up then, pulling her into his lap, his back against the wall. His arm wrapped around her waist as his hand wen tto hold the back of her head. He deepened the kiss. How he loved her mouth. He loved her. Nira was his heart and soul.

Dark pulled away and smiled at her. " Come on. I'll show you the waterfall so you can bathe." Nira got up with him, exiting the house. They climbed down the ladder, Dark leading the way to the waterfall. The waterfall had a pool underneath it. Dark took her hand and took her in the water. Nira yelped as she put her feet in the water.

"The water is freezing." she claimed. Dark laughed. It felt good to him. Well, the water was water to him. being trapped in a temple completly made of water, will make you comfortable with it. Nira peeled away her dress and went to stand under the water.

He looked at her, wondering how she had managed to get herself wrapped around his heart. In just a few short days, she had become so important to him. Nira had given him a new look on thinks. He pulled his shirt over his head and went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her tightly against his chest, not wanting to let her go.

" What's wrong?" Nira asked him.

_I want you with me forever._ That wasn't bad. Was it? Dark thought so. He didn't know how to take care of her. Let alone himself. He wanted to marry her. She was perfect fro him. She was clever, charming and she was beautiful. He he wasn't for her. She needed someone that would really take care of her. Ganon wanted him dead. Well, if he found out that he esacped from the Water Temple, he would be. Dark, could tell her that he...loved her. He couldn't. She could never know.

" Dark? What is it?"

He cleared his throat. " Nothing. Take you bath." He pulled away, but she pulled him back. She pulled his head down to hers, kissing him tenderly. Dark was captured by her loving kiss. He held her to him, never wanting to let her go. Nira pulled away, only a few inches from his lips.

" Now, what is wrong?"

" Marry me."

Nira blinked a few times. Did he-he ask her to marry him? Oh wow. This was unexpected.

" Nira, marry me. I'm not perfect, I'm far from it. But, I would to my best to make you proud."

She looked at him. " You love me?"

Dark kissed her. " Yes."

Nira hugged him. She clung to him tightly. Dark felt happy. Happier then he had ever been in his life.

" Yes. yes, Dark I'll marry you."

Dark hugged her so tight she felt liek she couldn't breathe. But, she didn't care. he had came to her and he had seemed to capture her in his eyes. " I love you, Dark."

Dark loved those words. He cleared his throa again. " I love you too, Nira."


	9. Chapter 9

Days and weeks had gone by. No one had bothered them. Link and the princess hadn't even showed. The light of day and the darkness of night came and gone.

For two weeks, nothing happend. the wind was warm, the sky was clear. Dark grew more worried for his brother and Zelda. He heard Nira wondering around inside. He smiled and sat on the floor of the treehouse, relaxing a few moments.

Nira was looking in Dark's room. She sat on the bed, thinking of him. Wondering how a wonderful man, had so much pain inside of him. She closed her eyes and remembered when he had asked her to marry him. Oh how she loved him. Dark was, and is the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Nira felt a hand on her neck, and went she opened her eyes, someone slammed her up against the wall. Nira gasped in pain. She looked at the man, and reconized him. " Velon."

" Who else? It's time for you to come home." he ordered.

" I am home. Dark!" Nira yelled.

Dark heard her yell for him. He rushed to his feet and ran though the house till he was in his room. He saw a man holding her against the wall, by her neck. Big mistake. No one ever touched her in any wrong manner. No man was to ever touch her.

" Let her go. Now."

" You do anything, I will tell my father you have escaped the Water Temple. You will be a wanted man." Vekon said.

Dark, ran and bent down to plow Velon into the floor. Nira ran to the door. She looked and saw Dark, punch and block Velon's blows. Dark was flung back from Velon. Nira ran to him and helped him to his feet.

" Lets go! I don't want you hurt."

Dark looked at Velon. " Your father knows I'm out of the temple. He has known. Come after me if you wish, but, Nira will never be with Daris. She is mine and he will never have her."

_Zora's River....._

Nira sat on the ground, looking at him. The Water Temple? He had been trapped in the temple? Is that why he had so much pain hidden in his eyes?

" Dark. Are you all right?"

He didn't look at her. He was completly silent. She got up and hugged him from behind. Her head on his shoulder, her lips against his cool skin. Dark's heart pound with a increasing rate. The river rushed by and he spun around, pushing her to the ground, kissing her hard and very deep. Nira was blown away by his kiss and his fierceness. His hands moved over her hips and her back. She held him close to her, wishing she could take the pain away. She loved him so much, that she would do anything to help him. To protect him.

Dark pulled away, leaning his forhead against hers. " I'm the worst kind of person for you, Nira. But, damn it all. I want to be with you. Please, please tell me yo want me to bein with you still."

Kira leaned you and kissed his lips. " Yes. Yes, I want to still be with you. ANd no matter what your past is, I will always love you, and I will alwaus want you."

Dark hugged her. He stood up, helping her, he then felt a strong sting in his back. He fell to the ground.

" Dark! " Nira yelled. Blood came from his backm flowing to the ground. Nira bent down next to him, but was then yanked uo by her hair.

" You're coming with me." Velon had her. Nira tryed to pull away to help Dark. But, Velon held her in a hardened grip. He pulled her along the path to the castle. Nira screamed form him. Yelling for him to wake for his eyes open. But, he wasn't moving. Velon had hurt him.

" He's dead, Nira. He wont be coming after you."

Nira's eyes had tears running down them. He love had been hurt, and she would never see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

" Dark! Dark wake up."

Dark heard his brother's voice. It was loud and booming in his ear. His head was aching. He tryed to sit up but, he became dizzy and layed back down. He felt something cold on his head.

" Link?"

" I'm here. Zelda is too."

Zelda looked at Link, with a very concerned look on her face. She took the cloth with the cold water and ran it over Dark's forhead. Zelda wipped the blood away from his face. Link rolled Dark on his side and saw blood stained in his tunic. The blow wasn't caused by and arrow or a sword blade. It was a evil magic. Damn Ganon and his son. Ganon had trapped Dark in a watery prison, and know he had taken his brother's first love. Ganon would pay.

" Where is Nira?"

Link closed his eyes and sighed. " She's not here, Dark."

" Velon took her. Ganon's son. He tryed to a few weeks ago to take her as well." Dark said. Wishing he could sit up and walk. He wanted to get her back. Nira was everything to him. And, he had failed in protecting her as he had promised.

Zelda went to the river with the cloth and washed the blood out, and ringed the water out of it. She came back and placeing the cloth on his head and neck washing away the sweat that was on his pale skin. dark opened his eyes then. He looked at his borther and the Zelda. The sky was setting. The moon was going to be riseing soon. Dark blinked a few times and then stared at his brother.

" Please....please bring her back, Link. I love her."

Link saw the pain his brother's face. He looked at his princess. He would be asking the same from Dark, if it was Zelda that was taken. Link got up, pulling Dark with him.

" Link, he's hurt." said Zelda.

" I know. But, there is a Fariy Fountion, not that far. I can get him there. that way not only me, but he will also be able to save Nira. He'd do the same for me."

Link and Zelda helped Dark in the clear light blue water of the Fountion. The small pink fairies came and swirled around Dark's body. Healing him.

Zelda and Link stood away, watching the fairies do there magic.

_At Ganon's Castle........_

Nira sat in her knees, chained to a wall in Daris' room. The curtains were closed. The door was locked. The only light in the room was from a candle on the table near the bed. The door opened and then was locked at it was closed. Daris. He had finally decided to come. Daris held her in a tight embrace and kissed her. She didn't kiss back. He knew she wouldn't. She didn't love him. But, either way, she was going to belong to him.

" I'm so glad you are home now." Daris said.

" Let me go, you filthy piece of crap."

Daris slapped her. " That was not called for. You are mine Nira. Your father promised you too me."

" With out me knowing. I don't love you! You are as crazy and insane as your Uncle. I love someone that is far better then you have ever been. And he will kill you. And I can't wait to see it." Nira said.

Daris gripped her neck bending his head, kissing her hard. Nira bit his lip, causeing blood to stream. " Stay away from me, Daris."

Daris wipped the blood away. " When he comes for you, I will kill him."

Daris walked awat from her. Nira smiled at her small victory. Dark would come for her. She knew he was on his way. And wen he would show, Daris would learn a lesson in know what doesn't belong to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark opened his eyes and looked around. He felt ripples of waer against his skin. He turned his head till he saw Link and Zelda. Link held her with one arm around her holding her. She had fallen asleep,her head laying against his shoulder. Dark sat up, getting on one knee pushing himself up. Link looked at him and smiled.

" Welcome back." Link said to him.

Dark nodded to his brother. Link kissed Zelda on the forhead, shaking her a bit. Zelda woke slowly, she wrapped her arms around Link. Link picked her up then, cradleing her to his chest. " Let's go. " he said.

" Where are you taking her?" said Dark.

" To the Lon Lon Ranch. We have friends there. Zelda will be safe there."

Dark followed Link to the portal and continued to the Lon Lon Ranch.

_The Lon Lon Ranch......_

Malon sat at the front of her house, feeding some chickens. When she heard footsteps she stood up and turned around. She was very happy to see Link walking up. But, the one with red eyes and silver hair, since cold shivers down her spin. And he looked just like Link.

" Link. It's good to see you. " She walked up to him and hugged his side since he was holding, the princess.

" Malon, may I ask a favor of you?" Link said.

" Well, of course. Anything."

Malon opened the door and allowed them to come in. Link walked upstair putting Zelda in Malon's room. He walked back down and explained things to Malon. Leaving just a few minor details out, just to ensure her safty.

" I understand. The princess can stay here. I'll make sure she is very well treated." Malon agreed

" Thank you, Malon." Link hugged his friend and walked out with his brother.

Dark and Linked walked to the broken drawbridge and stood for a long moment. Link turned his head to look at his brother. He handed him his sword and Link gripped his in his hand as well.

" We'll get her get her out of there, Dark. I promise you, Nira will be safe."

Dark smiled alittle. He opened his mouth to speak but he then closed it. Link looked at him.

" Dark? Is there something else going on?"

" I asked her to be with me forever." Dark said.

Link blinked several times. " You asked her to marry you?"

Dark nodded. Link was very amazed. at his brother. And very thrilled for him. Wow. His twin brother was going to get to married. If only he had the courage to ask Zelda for her hand.

" Ready?" he asked Dark.

" Ready." Dark answered.

It then started to rain. It poured. But, the brothers continued to walk, toward the castle that held such evil, but also held one priceless treasure.

Nira yanked on the chains again. She had lost count on how many times she had tryed. It felt as if she had been trying for hours. She had been pulling so hard, her wrists had traces of blood, through the iron chains. The creeked open, with the light from the hall pouring in. Daris and Ganon came in, brighting the room with candles. She sat against the wall and looked at the floor. Daris looked at her wrists and unlocked one of the chains.

" You have been hurting yourself. Why?" Daris asked.

Nira looked at him. Giving him the dirtest look she had ever given to anyone. " To get away from you and get back to the one I really love."

Ganon laughed. Nira looked at him and spat in his face. Ganon went to her and pulled her up to her feet slammming her against the wall.

" Uncle!" yelled Daris.

" You are a very stubburn girl. You will learn not too, insult me on any way. And you will be with Daris wheither you like it or not.

" Go to hell. "

" Sweet girl, " Ganon said. " You are in hell."

Dark and Link stood at the entrace of the castle. The sages once agian made a bridge for them. They walked across, knowing evil was goin to be at every corner adn turn they went , that didn't matter. Only getting Nira out of there did. And killing Daris. Dark was going to make him pay. Ganon was also going to pay for the seven years of life that Dark lost. Dark wasn't going to pass up the apportunity to get his revenge. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dark had his back to Link's. They fought every element from the six temples. Forest, fire, water, shadow and spirit. Memories flashed in Link's mind as he entered each of the rooms. Every task that he had to compelete was, so difficult but, he remember every single reason why he did them. It was the same reason Dark was here. His heart. Dark's true heart was here, trapped. And he was fighting hell itself for her. Link understood his brother far more then he thought he did.

Skeletal creatures came at them and swung their blood red swords at them wildly. Link blocked and attack that was coming to Dark. Link was cut across his back, from the one behind him. Dark, swung his sword and cut the monster down. Link gripped his sword, trying not to scream from the pain. Dark knelt beside him, helping Link to stand. Link stood straight, letting Dark know, that he would be fine. But, for how long? Dark was worried.

" Get on your knees. " Dark ordered. Link did, not wanting to agrue.

Dark tore his tunic, placing it over Link's back, applying pressure to the cut. Link screamed, he couldn't hold it in. Dark let go, taking the toren bit of clothing with him. Link stood up with his brother.

" Thank you." Link said.

Dark nodded. They both walked throught the doors, up an endless stair case. No monsters seemed to be around the farther they went up the stairs. A huge door opened. They both waited till the door was compeletly open. When they stood in the doorway, and then took a few steps in the room, they saw that they were in the, Throne room. They saw Ganon and his son sitting in their thrones. Daris was sitting infront of them, with his arm around Nira. Dark took three steps forward, Link stopped him. Dark stood back, wanting their blood.

" Link. I see you have come to join us. I was only expecting Dark to show. This is a treat." said Ganon.

Link put his sword away, standing away. " This isn't my fight. It's Darks."

Dark looked at his brother. Link smiled. " I'll be here if you really need me." he said. Dark was greatful to him. His brother was always at his side.

Dark looked at Nira. He saw her dress with blood. Her wrists as well. What had hey done to her? Damn them all. They would all pay. He saw her eyes. They were red and puffy, she looked as if she had been crying for hours on end. His heart hung so tightly in his chest.

" What have you done to her?" Dark said.

" Nothing. Just loving her. Oh you would have loved seeing her. She was beautiful." said Daris.

" You liar!!!!" Nira yelled slamming her elbow into his stomach. She got up and ran away from him, as she ran she tripped. Dark ran to her. She was crying again. Her face was wet and red. Dark held her.

" Dark, I promise I didn't---- he didn't, I would never. I love you." Nira said crying so hard, she couldn't breathe

"Shh, I know my love. Link!" Dark called.

Link came over taking Nira from him. Nira went back to Dark hugging him. Dark pulled away and kissed her. " Stay with Link. I promise I'll come to you. " Nira nodded and walked back with Link.

Dark picked uo his sword from the ground and looked at the teo he wanted to kill. He raised his arm and a wave of water hit Velon away from the others.

" How did you do that?!" yelled Daris.

" Being around water for seven years you'll learn a few things. And controling water is one of them."

Daris looked around there was no water in the room. Dark laughed at him.

" I can also create water. Now, you and your uncle shall die. You took seven years of my life away and you." He said looking at Daris. " You tryed to take Nira from me. And you will pay dearly for that."


	13. Chapter 13

Daris created a energy ball and threw it at Dark. Dark moved to the left, sliding on the ground. The water helped to his advantage. Dark slahed his sword at Daris , who was running at him. Daris was hit along his leg from Dark's blade. Daris fell to the ground, but was able to kick Dark in the back. Dark fell back, as he felt the kick to his back.

" You can't win. This is my domain. You can't win in a place of complete darkness, when you have light in your soul." Daris said. If only he had is research on Dark. Daris was a complete fool.

Dark got to his feet. He spun around with his sword, creating dark blue flames that settled on the glittering water. Daris looked at the flames sitting on the water and couldn't believe that he had done such a thing. He had used, evil magic to conjure those flames. Daris looked at his uncle. Why had he allowed someone as him, to have great power such a this? Daris threw multipule energy balls at Dark. But, he never hit his target. The dark blue flames protected, Dark from Daris' attacks.

" You can't have this kind of power! Your are nothing but, a slave." said Daris.

Dark only laughed. " Really? Then how is it a slave has this power? I was trapped for seven years. I learned and felt things that no one should ever see and feel. And you are about to see the horror, that I saw."

Dark rushed through the flames and water and his hands reached for Daris' face.

" Now. You'll see and feel exactly as I did for so many years."

Daris tryed to pull away but, wasn't able too. His eyes went black and he then found himself in the Water Temple. The water was at its highest ponit. He heard someone swimming franticly. He looked around and saw , he was so young. Morpah, the monster of the temple was chasing him for fun. Dark, finally made it to the upper level and pulled himself up. Morpah still caught him. The watery fist squeezed him. Dark struggle so much, that the boy was turning blue. The monster was killing him. But, then it let him go, and went away to its chamber.

Daris was then wisped away to when Dark was a teenager. Spikes and vortexs were all around him. He looked as if her was training himself. He swam through the vrtexs with difficulty and with talent. He moved his hand ove rthe water and pushed the spikes back, allowing him to get to the upper level of the water.

Daris closed his eyes and then he saw Link and Dark, fighting. Why was this? They were brothers.

_**" Come on, Dark. Stop, I don't want to hurt you. Please, brother." **_

Daris looked and saw that Link was trying to read out to his brother. They had found each other after so many years.

_**" You never came for me. Lord Ganon wants you dead. He made me his slave in this temple. For seven years! You left me alone for seven years!" **_

Daris saw the pain in Dark's eyes. What was the purpose of showing him this? Daris was then pulled back to reality. Dark threw him to the gound, picking up his sword.

" Know you know what I went through. The pain. The hell. You know eveything! And all of it, was worth going through. I have my family back. And I have a treasure that means more then anything to me. And you would never show her the gentlness that she deserves. And you tryed to take her away from what she wanted. What she desperatly wanted. And you hurt her. And that was your biggest mistake."

Dark plunged his sword into Daris' heart. He pulled his sword from the lifeless body, and turned to Ganon who was holding his son in his arms.

" You have done well. But, Dark, the war is far from over. And you and Link need one more to defeat me. And you will never find her. I hid her in a place that Link has been in but, was not able to _**see**_ her in. And my nephews death will be avenged."

Dark stood for a moment, knowing Ganon was right. He looked over and walked back to Nira and Link. Nira hugged him tighly in her arms. " Did he hurt you?" she asked, moving her hands over his body, checking for wounds that need attention.

"No. I'm fine." He then kissed her and and wrapped his arms around her waist. Link made a noise that was telling them it was time to leave. Dark took Nira's hand and walked with her behind Link, exiting the castle.

_The Lon Lon Ranch....._

Nira went to sleep in the upsrairs room of the house. Malon had went to cook something for them, and allowed thim privacy to talk. dark moved Nira's hair from her face. He moved his hand over her face and head, helping her sleep. Link held Zelda's hand and his arm was around her waist.

" So, are you going to look for your sister?" Zelda asked.

" Yes. But, we have a wedding to arrange." said Link.

Dark shook his head. " I want our sister to be there. Nira will understand. SHe would do anything for me, as I would for her. We need to find, Raven. She is our family."

Nira woke and looked up and saw Dark looking at her.

" How did you sleep?" Nira smiled and streched.

" Great. Did you sleep at all?" Dark smiled and shook his head. He kissed her forehead, while hugging her.

" Dark?"

" Hm?"

Nira bit her lip before asking her question. " Who was the girl Ganon was talking about?"

Dark froze for a few moments. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell her about Raven.

" He was talking about Raven. My sister. All three of us and the princess are to defeat him. And well, I would wish for her to be apart of our wedding."

Nira sat close to him, holding him in his arms. " Of course. I'll be happy for you sister, to be apart of our wedding. It will mean so much to you."

Dark held her still. He loved her with everything in his heart. And he was greatful to have her. Now a new journey would begin. They would soon find their sister and defeat Ganon once and for all. And then they would have a family again. Soon, very soon Dark would have the one thing in his life he had always wanted. His family.

--End


End file.
